Alexandra Jensen
by Elouise Carter
Summary: Just a really pointless drabble about Quinn/Alex.


"Quinn?"

She woke up in a flush. The quilt fell softly off her body, draping on the muddy floor. She was too tired to notice it being covered in wet mud. She sat up, her hair was sprawled across her face, yet she was still beautiful. Amazingly beautiful.

Her feet touched the cold hard floor. She let out a sigh. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in the night, longing for her best friend. In the mornings, he'd always joke about how horrible she looked, when really; she wanted him to be saying she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She stepped out from under the covers. Her body suddenly felt the winter sharp breeze and shivered. She wanted Quinn. To take her in his arms and hold her. Fill her with his warmth.

She knew where he would be. He'd be standing over by the railings, looking down at the staircase. He always stood there. Many times had she wanted to join him, but she never did. Scared he might push her away; reject her, just like he did to all his other admirers. Which posed the question: Did he not want to be with them because he wanted to be with _her_? She quickly pushed the thought away. She couldn't think like that, just in case it wasn't true.

She walked over to the entrance to the dorms and saw what she expected. Quinn. Overlooking the castle. She glanced around the hall. There was no one there. Just Alex and Quinn. And he hadn't even realised she was there with him.

She walked a little further in. Then stopped, turned back and dodged out of the doorway.  
><em>Should I? Could I?<em> she asked herself. Alex cleared her throat.

"Who's there?" shouted Quinn, looking around. Alex froze. Am I scared of him? She thought. No, I'm just afraid that he'll think I'm stalking him.

"Ah, hello Quinn" she ventured, sidling into the room. "I couldn't sleep, sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all" was Quinn's reply. She could tell he was lying. He was thinking about something really important. He was just trying to be polite. She knew it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Quinn looked uncomfortable, it seemed that he liked his alone time. Alex awaited the reply. Quinn was looking at her, he should have answered her by now, it only required a simple 'Yes' or 'No'.

"Quinn…" No reply. He was looking at her eyes, her elegant body, her amazing beauty, her cheekbones even. Why did he always have to put his job before his relationships? Why did he always pretend that she was just a friend to him? Why couldn't they be much more? He spent every night standing at the railings, looking at the castle, the architecture, contemplating the beauty of the stone, the beauty of the whole world, the sky, the grass, and Alex. Why should he leave it? One of them could die any day soon. He had to express his feelings for her. If she got annoyed with him, he could always come up with an excuse. Liquor. That was always a good one. Right, he decided, tonight's the night. Quinn took a step towards Alex. 

"Come with me to the railings." He pleaded, softly taking Alex's hand and leading her to the edge of the staircase. "Isn't it beautiful?" He nodded towards the small hole in the ceiling, leading to a picturesque night sky, even though he was really admiring Alex's beauty, not the midnight sky.

"Hm. Yes." She turned to smile at him, her hands gripping the cold metal rail. "I can't see any constellations though." There was an awkward silence. They both stared out to the sky; something that could bring such horror, yet beauty at the same time.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Quinn reached a caring arm around Alex's waist and friendly pushed her into his chest. She wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she couldn't.

"Oh, just... I don't know actually." _Lies._ "Cold probably." _Lies._ "I'm fine. I'll get to sleep soon."_ Lies_.

"You sure there isn't anything on your mind?" He wanted to get something out of her. Alex sharply shook her head. Alex's hair was in Quinn's face. He smelt the beautiful aroma. She certainly kept her hygiene. She was very proud of her appearance. First impressions and what not.

"Alex." Her name ran through the empty corridor in a thousand echos. "I've been meaning to tell you something." His voice was a whisper now. He gently pushed her away from his chest to see her face. "Well, something I've been meaning to do."

He calmly leaned into Alex, holding her arms softly. His face was level with hers. Lips slightly parted. Alex stared at him with wide eyes. It was not a hard stare. It was a loving stare. She leaned in closer. She wanted this as much as Quinn did, if not more. His hand crept up her arm and reached her shoulder. His hand held her neck and dragged it closer to him.

They could feel each others' breath on their faces now. Quinn searched Alex's face for any sign of regret but Alex moved closer, their lips nearly touching. She looked into his eyes. She quickly closed them as Quinn pushed his way into her mouth. Her hands rushed to his waist, grabbing onto his thin shirt.

Quinn delved deeper into Alex's mouth. She opened her mouth wider and gave a quiet moan as Quinn's tongue began to explore her. "Quinn." The word barely escaped her mouth. She moved her hands upwards towards Quinn's neck. Their bodies made a gentle rhythm. Swaying with the soothing breeze.

Quinn pulled Alex closer to him and cradled her in his arms. Gently caressing her waist. The kiss ended, to the dismay of both parties. "Alexandra Jensen, I love you." Quinn beamed.

"I love you too, Quinn." She smiled back and cuddled her head into his warm chest. He squeezed her into him, he never wanted to let go.

"Don't ever call me Alexandra again. I let you off that time. Death comes if you say it again." Alex joked.

"Oh. Well, Alexandra you look beautiful tonight, don't you dear Alexandra, your hair is gorgeous Alexandra, you're the most beautiful woman on the planet, aren't you Alexandra." Quinn laughed, scooping Alex up into his arms and swinging her round. They both laughed, regardless of who heard.

"You are going to die, you realise that, right?"

"Well Alexandra. I will have to take that chance. Bed?" Quinn brushed a piece of hair out of Alex's face. She gave a sharp nod as he began to walk towards his bunk. It was a single bed, nothing special. An old mattress with stains and rips, but they didn't care. It was special to them, it was _their _bed. They'd share it _together_.

As Quinn placed a yawning Alex on the bed, tucking her under the covers and kissing her forehead, he heard a noise from behind and spun round.

"I'm glad you're not my Dad, else I'd be pretty freaked out right now." Jared announced.

"I'd be freaked anyway." Quinn replied. They exchanged smiles as Jared walked back to bed. Quinn turned back to Alex, who was now sleeping, peacefully. He climbed into bed with her, holding her close to him, keeping her warm.

"I really love you Quinn." she whispered.

"I really love you too." he whispered back.


End file.
